Sam's Talk
by Saikagrl
Summary: Sam gets some good advice before heading home to the Shire.


Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR books, movies, or anything dealing with them. I would like to own several of the elves though! Sorry for the long wait before updating. Classes are keeping me busy, leaving me very little personal time to write for me. Thanks to James8 for beta-ing my story ideas. Luv.

* * *

Sam looked over the edge of the white walls of Gondor the tip of his tongue peeking between his curious lips. Through all of his adventures with Frodo, this height still made him a bit nervous, but it thrilled him in a way he had known only on the long journey. He was looking forward to going home shortly, after Master Frodo had rested properly of course. The scarred land was beginning to heal and patches of sparse green could be seen trying to cover the gashes inflicted by the desolating war. He sighed thinking about how he could help, but Aragorn had told him to leave Middle Earth to heal itself outside the walls. The inside the walls were more important right now and Sam had been helping in every way he could.

Aragorn's coronation had been a wonderful time and Sam could tell the people were making an incredible comeback from the war. The fear that had lingered for so long dulling the white walls was washing away with the spring rains. Sam could feel it, everywhere around him; the people were living without fear.

He leaned over the wall again looking down into the depths of Gondor. He caught sight of a young girl working diligently her long red hair falling loose from it binding. Sam then noticed the young guard standing a few feet off watching her.

_C'mon, just walk over to her, _Sam thought_, just pick up the ribbon and hand it to her._

As if reading Sam's thoughts, the young man approached the girl, picked up the ribbon, and handed it to her. Sam smiled, '_lucky. If only Rosie…'_

Sam watched the young guard's interactions with the red haired girl trying to pick up any ideas that might help him pursue Rosie. _Not likely. _Sam turned around to lean against the wall only to be startled to find he wasn't alone any longer.

"Captain Faramir, sir! I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Sam flushed at the idea he may have been doing something wrong in watching the couple below him. Faramir, however, continued to look over the wall watching the couple.

"Love is an interesting experience, don't you think Master Gamgee?" Faramir looked up to the view of the land, his hands rested carelessly on the stone wall. Sam knew Faramir was thinking about Eowyn, his mind certainly never strayed from her, but then again, his own mind always wondered what Rosie was doing at every moment.

"Captain Faramir, sir, you don't have to call me…" Sam stuttered, "I mean… its just Sam, sir."

Faramir did not remove his eyes from their view of the land, "then Samwise, you will refer to me as simply Faramir. We are friends after all; we fight for the same thing. Goodness, our Lords and our loves."

Sam's eyes jerked to the young man standing next to him. How did he know? Sam had not told anyone about Rosie, the only people that knew were his friends from the Shire. Surely they would not have told his secret, if they even thought of the Shire as much as he did. Faramir must have caught his quick movements because he immediately reassured Sam of his thoughts.

"No Sam, I was not told of your love. I simply have watched and noticed the things you do when you believe no one is watching." Faramir looked down the castle walls to where the forgotten couple stood. "You think of her often, what is she like?"

Sam stood quietly for a moment before beginning, trying to put his thoughts into words, "She is fair. Fairer than fair." He paused thinking. "Her hair is shoulder length, the color of strawberries just turning red. It cascades down her shoulders to pool around her like a halo. She stands just two inches shorter than me, a good height for a hobbit lass. Her skin is creamy which is perfect to accent her blue-green eyes, and her smile… her smile is the sweetest thing ever seen on Middle Earth." Sam rushed to a halt, surprised by his own confession.

"Does this heavenly vision have a name?"

"Rose Cotton." Sam smiled, and then added quietly, "My Rosie."

Faramir looked at Sam for the first time holding his eyes, "Have you told her?" When Sam did not answer he continued, "take the chance, Master Sam, sit on the edge of life and do not be afraid. If you have the power to defy the Dark Lord of Middle Earth, you certainly have the courage within you to speak to the woman you love."

Sam stood silently for sometime after Faramir had left him. He looked over the edge of the white walls again searching for the couple. There was not sign of them. He moved closer to the edge, inch by inch, until he sat himself down on the edge to peer over the side.


End file.
